The present invention relates to systems and methods for managing heat generated by electronic equipment, such as a switch, in an electronic equipment enclosure, such as a network cabinet. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for managing heat generated by electronic equipment in an electronic equipment enclosure that separate heated air exiting the electronic equipment from cooled air entering the electronic equipment and that accommodate a variety of electronic equipment and electronic equipment enclosures.
Typically, electronic equipment generates heat. In order to dissipate the heat, cooled air is provided to the electronic equipment. The cooled air enters the electronic equipment and the heat, in the form of heated air, exits the electronic equipment. However, when the electronic equipment is enclosed, for example, in an electronic equipment enclosure, it is possible for the heated air to mix with the cooled air, elevating its temperature, and thereby, reducing its effectiveness, potentially damaging the electronic equipment or increasing the cost of operating it without the risk of damage. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for managing heat generated by electronic equipment in an electronic equipment enclosure that separate heated air exiting the electronic equipment from cooled air entering the electronic equipment.
Additionally, a variety of electronic equipment and electronic equipment enclosures are available. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for managing heat generated by electronic equipment in an electronic equipment enclosure that accommodate a variety of electronic equipment and electronic equipment enclosures.